Twitter HM
by DeviTX
Summary: setelah aktivitas seharian berakhir, kini saatnya bersantai menggunakan Twitter. DLDR! RnR, please...


**Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini. Dan ini membuatku agak gugup saat akan mem-posting-nya. Sebenarnya aku juga belum terlalu tahu banyak tentang game ini. Tapi aku sangat senang memainkan game ini dan juga senang membuat fanfic ini ^^. Oh ya, kalau karakternya lebih dari 140, anggap saja itu write longer, ok? Dan supaya tidak bingung, aku buat timeline-nya terbalik dari yang asli. Maaf kalau ff ini gaje dan charanya OOC ==. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh ya, ini HM Wonderful Life & HM Friends of Mineral Town.**

**Disclaimer: HM bukan punyaku. HM punyanya Natsume. Twitter juga bukan punyaku.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Bekerja di peternakan di Forget-Me-Not Valley seperti biasa. Menjalani hari seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pun Jack mengakhiri kegiatannya hari itu setelah mengecek apakah semuanya sudah beres.

Jack pun akhirnya memasuki rumahnya. Dia lalu menyalakan TV. Melihat tak ada tontonan yang menarik, Jack akhirnya mematikan TV dan memilih untuk tiduran di tempat tidur.

"Huff. Lelah juga seharian ini. Nah, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?" Jack bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku belum bisa tidur. Dan acara TV hari ini tak ada yang menarik. Apa yang bisa…!" teringat sesuatu, Jack segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan arah lemari buku. Di atas lemari itu, tergeletak sebuah hp Samsung Galaxy Y yang baru seminggu lalu dibeli Jack saat dia ikut Takakura ke kota.

Jack segera mengambil hp itu dan segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Kali ini dia memilih untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Jack tersenyum girang. "Hihi, aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan." Katanya.

Dia lalu membuka aplikasi internet, menunggu beberapa saat dan akhirnya mengisi alamat situs untuk Twitter. Ya, Twitter. Setelah tersambung ke situs itu, Jack lalu segera asyik ber-tweet ria.

**charmingJack **:malam semua ^^

**sweetcelia** : musim semi yang menyenangkan :)

**sweetcelia **: malam Jack :) RT **charmingJack **malam semua ^^

**Fairy_Mary **: baru selesai membereskan beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Huff~~

**charmingJack** : malam Celia :] RT **sweetcelia** malam Jack :) RT **charmingJack** malam semua ^^

**Kai22** : wah, yang ol malam ini hanya segini? Mana yang lain?

**Fairy_Mary** : **sweetcelia** aku sudah menemukan buku yang kau minta :D

**charmingJack** : mereka kan juga punya urusan lain, Kai ==' RT **Kai22** wah, yang ol malam ini hanya segini? Mana yang lain?

**sweetcelia** : benarkah? :D RT **Fairy_Mary** **sweetcelia** aku sudah menemukan buku yang kau minta :D

**Kai22** : yah, terserahlah. Oh ya, kau ol degan hp barumu itu, ya? RT **charmingJack** mereka kan juga punya urusan lain, Kai ==' RT **Kai22** wah, yang ol malam ini han

**Fairy_Mary** : **sweetcelia** eh-em =) lalu, kau mau aku mengirimnya atau aku langsung antar saja?

**Fisher_Nick** : huff~~

**Kai22** : oh ya **Fairy_Mary** beberapa hari yang lalu aku membeli buku yang bagus di Shine Town –(nama kotanya ngarang *ditimpuk readers*)- :D

**charmingJack** : iya dong #bangga RT **Kai22** yah, terserahlah. Oh ya, kau ol degan hp barumu itu, ya? RT **charmingJack** mereka kan juga punya urusan lain, Kai ==' RT

**charmingJack** : eh, **Fisher_Nick**, kenapa acaramu tadi tidak tayang?

**sweetcelia** : dikirim saja, lebih mudah untukmu RT **Fairy_Mary** **sweetcelia** eh-em =) lalu, kau mau aku mengirimnya atau aku langsung antar saja?

**Fisher_Nick** : tadi terjadi beberapa kesalahan jadi tidak tayang ._. RT **charmingJack** eh, **Fisher_Nick**, kenapa acaramu tadi tidak tayang?

**Fairy_Mary** : aku boleh pinjam, nggak? RT **Kai22** oh ya **Fairy_Mary** beberapa hari yang lalu aku membeli buku yang bagus :D

**sweetcelia** : #nowlistening Spring Song :)

**Kai22** : berlebihan :P RT **charmingJack** iya dong #bangga RT **Kai22 **yah, terserahlah. Oh ya, kau ol dengan hp barumu itu, ya? RT **charmingJack** mereka kan

**charmingJack** : ooh :o RT **Fisher_Nick** tadi terjadi beberapa kesalahan jadi tidak tayang ._. RT **charmingJack** eh, **Fisher_Nick**, kenapa acaramu tadi tidak tayang?

**Kai22** : boleh :) aku pinjamin saat aku datang musim panas nanti RT **Fairy_Mary** aku boleh pinjam, nggak? RT **Kai22** oh ya **Fairy_Mary** beberapa hari yang lalu aku

**charmingJack** : berisik! Setidaknya hargai kerja kerasku untuk membeli hp itu XV XP RT **Kai22** berlebihan :P RT **charmingJack** iya dong #bangga RT **Kai22** yah, terserahlah

**Fairy_Mary** : okay! RT **sweetcelia** dikirim saja, lebih mudah untukmu RT **Fairy_Mary sweetcelia** eh-em =) lalu, kau mau aku mengirimnya atau aku langsung antar saja?

**Fairy_Mary** : gee, thanks Kai ^^ aku tunggu RT **Kai22** boleh :) aku pinjamin saat aku datang musim panas nanti RT **Fairy_Mary** aku boleh pinjam, nggak? RT **Kai22** oh

**sweetcelia** : ngomong-ngomong **charmingJack**, kau kenapa belum istirahat? Kukira hari ini kau kerja dari pagi hingga malam? o.o

**Kai22** : haha :DD easy man :)) RT **charmingJack** berisik! Setidaknya hargai kerja kerasku untuk membeli hp itu XV XP RT **Kai22** berlebihan :P RT **charmi**

**charmingJack** : belum bisa tidur :) RT **sweetcelia** ngomong-ngomong **charmingJack**, kau kenapa belum istirahat? Kukira hari ini kau kerja dari pagi hingga malam? o.o

**Fairy_Mary** : wah, **sweetcelia** perhatian banget #lagiingingodainorang RT **sweetcelia** ngomong-ngomong **charmingJack**, kau kenapa belum istirahat? Kukira hari ini kau kerja

**ItsAnn** : Hey! Ann di sini ^^

**Kai22** : :) RT **Fairy_Mary** gee, thanks Kai ^^ aku tunggu RT **Kai22** boleh :) aku pinjamin saat aku datang musim panas nanti RT **Fairy_Mary** aku boleh pinjam, nggak?

**charmingJack** : okay. Kali ini aku maafkan :p RT **Kai22** haha :DD easy man :)) RT **charmingJack** berisik! Setidaknya hargai kerja kerasku untuk membeli hp itu XV

**sweetcelia** : a..aku kan hanya nanya :" RT **Fairy_Mary** wah, sweetcelia perhatian banget #lagiingingodainorang RT **sweetcelia** ngomong-ngomong **charmingJack**, kau kenapa

**sweetcelia** : ooh :) RT **charmingJack** belum bisa tidur :) RT **sweetcelia** ngomong-ngomong **charmingJack**, kau kenapa belum istirahat? Kukira hari ini kau kerja dari pagi hingga

**Fairy_Mary** : hai Ann! :3

**Fisher_Nick** : istirahat utk besok hari -.- #off

**ItsAnn** : hihi, aku bebas hari ini ^^ =D

**ItsAnn** : RETWEET RT **sweetcelia** musim semi yang menyenangkan :)

**Kai22** : hahaha :D RT **charmingJack** okay. Kali ini aku maafkan :p RT **Kai22 **haha :DD easy man :)) RT **charmingJack** berisik! Setidaknya hargai kerja kerasku

**sweetcelia** : memangnya ada apa hari ini? RT **ItsAnn** hihi, aku bebas hari ini ^^ =D

**Fairy_Mary** : hihi :3 RT **sweercelia** a..aku kan hanya nanya :" RT **Fairy_Mary** wah, **sweetcelia** perhatian banget #lagiingingodainorang RT **sweetcelia** ngomong-ngomong **charm**

**charmingJack** : hmm, tidak kusangka malam ini TL rame juga walaupun yang ol tidak seberapa =DD

**ItsAnn** : ayahku hari ini yang mengurus bar, jadi aku bisa bebas ol malam ini XD RT **sweetcelia** memangnya ada apa hari ini? Rt **ItsAnn** hihi, aku bebas hari ini ^^ =D

**Kai22 **: aku retweet deh :D RT **charmingJack** hmm, tidak kusangka malam ini TL rame juga walaupun yang ol tidak seberapa =DD

**Fairy_Mary** : :) RT **charmingJack** hmm, tidak kusangka malam ini TL rame juga walaupun yang ol tidak seberapa =DD

**sweetcelia** : iya :) RT **charmingJack** hmm, tidak kusangka malam ini TL rame juga walaupun yang ol tidak seberapa =DD

**ItsAnn** : RETWEET XD RT **charmingJack** hmm, tidak kusangka malam ini TL rame juga walaupun yang ol tidak seberapa =DD

**ItsAnn** : **Kai22** kau akan datang kan musim panas nnti?

**sweetcelia** : ooh :O RT **ItsAnn** ayahku hari ini yang mengurus bar, jadi aku bisa bebas ol malam ini XD RT **sweetcelia** memangnya ada apa hari ini? RT **ItsAnn** hihi,

**charmingJack** : hmm, mungkin besok aku akan ke tempatnya #Carter dan **VioletFlora** ~

**Kai22** : tentu! siapkan kamar untukku, ya? :) RT **ItsAnn Kai22** kau akan datang kan musim panas nanti?

**Fairy_Mary** : kelihatannya malam ini aku juga belum punya ide buat nulis :(

**ItsAnn** : siap! RT **Kai22** tentu! siapkan kamar untukku, ya? :) RT **ItsAnn** **Kai22** kau akan datang kan musim panas nanti?

**charmingJack** : hei **Kai22**, kapan kau akan datang ke Forget-Me-Not Valley?

**ItsAnn** : hmm, apa ya yang akan kumasak besok?

**sweetcelia** : iya. kau bilang akan berkunjung? RT **charmingJack** hei **Kai22**, kapan kau akan datang ke Forget-Me-Not Valley?

**Kai22** : belum tahu. masih sementara dipikirkan RT **sweetcelia** iya. kau bilang akan berkunjung? RT **charmingJack** hei **Kai22**, kapan kau akan datang ke Forget-Me-Not Valley?

**Fairy_Mary** : scrambled egg atau omelet gimana? RT **ItsAnn** hmm, apa ya yangg akan kumasak besok?

**Fairy_Mary** : masih setia di sini sambil mencoba melanjutkan menulis novelku =A=

**ItsAnn** : ide yang bagus :)) nanti kucoba =) RT **Fairy_Mary** scrambled egg atau omelet gimana? RT **ItsAnn** hmm, apa ya yang akan kumasak besok?

**charmingJack** : haah, baiklah kalau begitu - RT **Kai22** belum tahu. masih sementara dipikirkan RT **sweetcelia** iya. kau bilang akan berkunjung? RT

**Fairy_Mary** : hehe :) RT **ItsAnn** ide yang bagus :)) nanti kucoba =) RT **Fairy_Mary** scrambled egg atau omelet gimana? RT **ItsAnn** hmm, apa ya yang akan kumasak besok?

**sweetcelia** : hm, baiklah RT **Kai22** belum tahu. masih sementara dipikirkan RT sweetcelia iya. kau bilang akan berkunjung? RT **charmingJack** hei **Kai22**, kapan kau akan datang

**charmingJack** : berjuanglah! =) RT **Fairy_Mary** masih setia di sini sambil mencoba melanjutkan menulis novelku =A=

**charmingJack** : ingin deh nyobain masakan Ann :3 RT **ItsAnn** ide yang bagus :)) nnti kucoba =) RT **Fairy_Mary** scrambled egg atau omelet gimana? RT **ItsAnn** hmm, apa

**Fairy_Mary** : thanks *blushing* RT **charmingJack** berjuanglah! =) RT **Fairy_Mary** masih setia di sini sambil mencoba melanjutkan menulis novelku =A=

**ItsAnn** : maunya :p :) RT **charmingJack** ingin deh nyobain masakan Ann :3 RT **ItsAnn** ide yang bagus :)) nanti kucoba =) RT **Fairy_Mary** scrambled egg atau omelet gimana

**charmingJack** : :) RT **Fairy_Mary** thanks *blushing* RT **charmingJack** berjuanglah! =) RT **Fairy_Mary** masih setia di sini sambil mencoba melanjutkan

**charmingJack** : :) RT **ItsAnn** maunya :p :) RT **charmingJack** ingin deh nyobain masakan Ann :3 RT **ItsAnn** ide yang bagus :)) nanti kucoba =) RT **Fairy_Mary** scrambled

**Kai22 **: wow! **charmingJack** langsung ngegodain 2 cewek :O =o=

**sweetcelia** : bintang malam ini indah :)

**charmingJack** : berisik kau Kai :P RT **Kai22** wow! **charmingJack** langsung ngegodain 2 cewek :O =o=

**sweetcelia** : kurasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang. sudah larut~ selamat malam semua #offline

**ItsAnn** : yahh :[ RT **sweetcelia** kurasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang. sudah larut~ selamat malam semua #offline

**Fairy_Mary** : padahal masih banyak yang mau ku-obrolin :( RT **sweetcelia** kurasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang. sudah larut~ selamat malam semua #offline

**charmingJack** : lho, kok..? RT **sweetcelia** kurasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang. sudah larut~ selamat malam semua #offline

**Kai22** : itu salahmu Jack _ RT **sweetcelia** kurasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang. sudah larut~ selamat malam semua #offline

**charmingJack** : heh, kok salahku sih? RT **Kai22** itu salahmu Jack _ RT sweetcelia kurasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang. sudah larut~ selamat malam

**ItsAnn** : ya sudahlah. kau masih ol kan **Fairy_Mary**?

**Kai22** : == pikirkanlah sendiri :p RT **charmingJack** heh, kok salahku sih? RT **Kai22** itu salahmu Jack _ RT **sweetcelia** kurasa aku harus segera istirahat sekarang. sudah la

**Fairy_Mary** : begitulah. tapi aku mungkin sudah mau off tergantung apa aku masih mau lanjutin novelku malam ini RT **ItsAnn** ya sudahlah. kau masih ol kan **Fairy_Ma**

**charmingJack** : memangnya apa, sih? X( RT **Kai22** == pikirkanlah sendiri :p RT **charmingJack** heh, kok salahku sih? RT **Kai22** itu salahmu Jack _ RT **sweetceli**

**charmingJack** : ingatkan aku untuk mulai mencari tumbuhan spring besok =3=

**Kai22** : lupakan saja == :p RT **charmingJack** memangnya apa, sih? X( RT **Kai22** == pikirkanlah sendiri :p RT **charmingJack** heh, kok salahku sih? RT **Kai22** itu sala

**ItsAnn** : yaah :s RT **Fairy_Mary** begitulah. tapi aku mungkin sudah mau off tergantung apa aku masih mau lanjutin novelku malam ini RT **ItsAnn** ya sudahlah.

**ItsAnn** : lebih baik aku bereskan tempat tidur untuk tidur nanti~

**Kai22** : *mengingat-ingat jadwal besok*

**charmingJack** : sepertinya berenang jam begini asyik #mengajeria

**Fairy_Mary** : ==a RT **ItsAnn** yaah :s RT **Fairy_Mary** begitulah. tapi aku mungkin sudah mau off tergantung apa aku masih mau lanjutin novelku malam ini RT **ItsAnn**

**Kai22** : karena ternyata aku punya banyak pekerjaan besok, jadi aku harus segera istirahat. bye! exit~

**Fairy_Mary** : hmm, aku juga sudah mengantuk. off dulu. maaf **ItsAnn**

**charmingJack** : OH, IYA! aku lupa besok aku harus pergi ke tempat Galen untuk membantunya memgersihkan makam Nina. exit~~ jaa~

**ItsAnn** : Egh? kok semuanya pada off, sih! ya sudahlah, off juga ==

.

.

.

**parah ==. ide pembicaraanya langsung datang begitu saja waktu aku nulis ini. oh ya, di sini sudah tahun kedua, jadi Nina sudah meninggal ToT. tapi ceritanya Jack belum menikah. nggak papa, kan? habis susah bikinnya kalau dia udah nikah *dilempar readers karena semaunya*. aku lagi mikir-mikir mau dilanjutin atau tidak. aku akan lanjutin kalau banyak dapat review. so, kalau ingin dilanjutin, review, please…**


End file.
